


Entangled

by GhostOfDorothyStreet



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Season/Series 02, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostOfDorothyStreet/pseuds/GhostOfDorothyStreet
Summary: Ed seemed to be constructed entirely from knees and elbows...(Day two of Nygmobblepot Week - Bed Sharing)





	Entangled

Oswald was having one of the least restful nights of his life.

It had seemed somewhat uncharitable to let Ed sleep on his decidedly lumpy looking couch, given that he had saved Oswald’s life. It was Ed’s bed after all, and in theory it was big enough to sleep two people.

In practice however, it had turned out to be a terrible decision on Oswald’s part. Because Ed seemed to be constructed entirely from knees and elbows. Since turning the lights off, he had managed to jab Oswald in the thigh, chest, and stomach, and had only narrowly avoided catching him across the face.

Oswald huffed irritably and attempted to shift out of range of the taller man’s excessive limbs, only to find that it was impossible without sliding off the side of the bed altogether. The bedside table pressed uncomfortably into his shoulder, and he resignedly shuffled back in the direction he’d just come from.

He jostled Ed in the process, but on top of being impossibly wriggly, the man was also apparently a very heavy sleeper. Even a not so accidental nudge in the stomach didn’t cause more than a faint grumble and Ed rolling even closer.

He hadn’t shared a bed with anyone in a long time. Not since he’d been very small, and he and his mother had lived in a tiny one-bedroom apartment over a noisy bar. The furniture had rattled every time a train passed on the nearby railway lines, and the windows and doors had been poorly fitting and draughty. It had been one of the happiest days of his young life when they’d moved to a bigger place across town – in the middle of the night, quietly to escape his mother’s old boss – where he had his own room and bed for the first time.

But he also remembered how his mother had looked a little disappointed by the new arrangement, and how she would always be cuddling a pillow close to her when he’d bring her her tea of a morning.

He squeezed his eyes shut tighter, the thought of his mother tugging at something raw and not yet healed within him, and sending a fresh wave of grief over him. Suddenly he felt guilty for having been so excited to have space of his own, even though it was over 20 years in the past.

He rolled onto his side, and startled slightly when he found himself practically nose to nose with Ed. Close enough to feel Ed’s breath warm against his skin. Close enough to count his eyelashes. It was distracting enough to jolt him quite firmly out of his spiral of regret.

Up close like that, Oswald was forced to admit that Ed wasn’t unattractive… At least when he wasn’t staring and smiling in that unnerving manner of his.

“Hnnnn…”

Oswald blinked in surprise as a soft moan escaped Ed’s lips. Rather full and soft looking lips…

He was about to try and shimmy back just a touch, edge of the bed be damned, when one of those long bony arms swung out and wrapped itself around his middle. He made a choked sound of protest, which was cut off when the arm around him tightened its grip, pulling him closer to Ed’s long, lean body.

He found himself pressed flush against Ed, chest to chest, his knee somewhere in the vicinity of Ed’s groin. The warmth that he had felt radiating across the bed from Ed’s sleeping form surrounded him, suffusing into his muscles through two layers of pyjamas, and easing the tension in them despite the situation.

He cleared his throat quietly, and carefully adjusted the position of his leg to something a little more comfortable.

It was then that he felt something _else_ through the layers of their pyjamas…

“Nnngg…” another moan from Ed, a little louder and more heated this time. Oswald froze in place and blushed furiously, at a loss as to what to do. He didn’t know whether to try and wake Ed or to just extricate himself from the situation; go sleep on the couch, regardless of how cold it might be or what the uneven cushions would do to his healing shoulder.

The next sound out of Ed’s mouth only made things worse.

“Mr Penguin…”

Oswald gasped as Ed’s face tucked itself into his neck, his body rocking closer and his hips rutting gently against Oswald’s thigh. Oswald’s fingers clutched at Ed’s shoulder for stability, and he held his breath. Waking Ed somehow seemed out of the question at that point – who knew how a budding murderer just learning the ropes might react to being embarrassed like that…

Even if Oswald didn’t find it as repellent as he expected he would.

After all, Ed’s body was warm. Wrapped around him like that his lethal knees and elbows weren’t in the way anymore.

And that voice, murmuring low in Oswald’s ear, sent shivers down his spine.

Oh impulse, he turned his head, whispered softly.

“I’m here, Ed…”

Ed whimpered in response, and clung even closer, until it felt as though their bodies would melt into each other. He made a few more needy sounds against Oswald’s neck before finally falling silent and still, breathing slow and deep in heavy sleep.

Oswald sighed and let himself slump against Ed’s sleeping form. His eyes flickered up at his companion’s slack face, and he smiled a little despite himself, winding his arm around Ed’s middle.

“In the morning,” he whispered, tone mock admonishing even though he knew it fell on sleep deaf ears, “we are going to have a serious talk about the definition of bed rest.”


End file.
